


Cookies & 7th grade trauma

by laurahonest



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurahonest/pseuds/laurahonest
Summary: The ringleader of Bitty's 7th grade supply closet trauma comes to a kegster.





	

It was the 3rd kegster of the season. The Haus was full of people. Bitty was sure at least half of them were from other schools. It had been a home game weekend. Half of the Samwell sports teams currently in season had had home games. There were a LOT of other students around campus tonight! Bitty was in the kitchen whipping up more snacks for the Haus guests. There were a few people in the kitchen with him but everyone was staying out of the way of his snack making. Ransom and Holster were in the kitchen looking for more solo cups and sriacha. They had upped the stakes on their next round of beer pong and the losers were going to have to take a shot of the hot sauce as punishment. Bitty hummed as he took cookies out of the oven with one hand and shoved a new tray in to bake with the other hand. He turned to put the hot cookies on the counter for a minute before moving them to the cooling rack. He was so focused on his task that he barely noticed the new group of people in his kitchen. Until one of them spoke and his Southern drawl was like going home; and not going to the best parts of home. Bitty froze with a cookie halfway to the rack and looked up at the new group of Haus guests. Looking up was a bad idea. The owner of that Southern drawl smirked and moved towards him "Well lookie here y'all! If it isn't lil' Dicky Bittle the figure skater. My mama told me you were on the hockey team here at Samwell. I didn't know they considered cheerleaders part of the team here in the North."

The kitchen was strangely silent as Bitty locked eyes with the torment of his seventh grade football experience. For a moment he felt the terror and panic all over again as he remembered this boy and the others on his _team_ shoving him into the supply shed and locking the door. He could feel the tears rising unbidden to his eyes and his stomach was somewhere down in the basement. But then, there was a huge, warm hand on his shoulder and he noticed Ransom and Holster flanking his middle school bully. He didn't even need to look up to know that it was Jack at his back. He pulled himself up to his full five feet six and a half inches and gave the coldest glare he could summon. "The Samwell Men's Hockey team don't need any cheerleaders. Everyone on the team is here because they earned their spot and not because their daddy made a _'donation'_ to the team to get them on it." Bitty set the last cookie on his cooling rack, picked up the cookie sheet and flounced to the sink.

Bitty was aware of Ransom and Holster removing his bully from the room and dragging him outside to play punishment pong. He was also aware that Ransom and Holster never lost at pong and that his middle school bully would be in for a world of hurt. He took a second to take joy in that and then he dried his cookie sheet and started filling it back up with cookies. 20 minutes later he had nearly forgotten the incident in his baking and the joy of having his boyfriend around for the weekend.


End file.
